1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Pick-Resistant Lock System and Method and more particularly pertains to abating the friction between lock pins and their supporting bores for thereby precluding the opening of the lock without a key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locks of known designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, locks of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of minimizing the possibility of opening locks without keys are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,414,348 to M. Falk discloses a pin-tumbler lock. U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,549 to E. L. Schlage discloses a pick resistant lock unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,959 to E. Weber discloses a security attachment for cylinder lock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,526 to Surko, Jr. discloses a pin tumbler lock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,941 to Sjunnesson discloses a cylinder lock with permissible service entry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,375, to Tzou discloses an electronically self-latching cylinder lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,614, to Metcalf discloses a pin-tumbler lock with retained key and method of operation thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,629 to Myers discloses an axial pin tumbler lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,865 to Widen discloses a cylinder lock and key combination. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,997 to Chung discloses a lock assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a Pick-Resistant Lock System and Method that allows abating the friction between lock pins and their supporting bores for thereby precluding the opening of the lock without a key.
In this respect, the Pick-Resistant Lock System and Method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating the friction between lock pins and their supporting bores for thereby precluding the opening of the lock without a key.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Pick-Resistant Lock System and Method which can be used for abating the friction between lock pins and their supporting bores for thereby precluding the opening of the lock without a key. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.